The Girl
by CookieUsagi
Summary: A girl, an orphan makes a wish and is granted it. She winds up in Death City and the first two people she meets are Maka and Soul. She falls in love, learns to be a weapon, blah, blah blah. SoulxOC and MakaxKid (Rating may change) [DISCONTINUED]
1. Who is This Girl?

**CookiezMz: Yay for a new story! :D Let's move on to the point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Only my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 1-The New Girl**

* * *

Lulu sighed as the rain pours. Outside her window, thunder booms and lightning flashes. This is how her life is. An orphan, abandoned at a young age, she has spent most of her life alone. Today is her birthday. She's fifteen, and tomorrow she will be kicked out of the orphanage to get a job and a life for herself. She glanced at the clock. It's 7:10. She was born at 7:11, one of the luckiest times possible. In one minute, she'll be fifteen. The clock struck, and she made her wish. "I wish I could be loved by someone who truly cares, no matter where I go!" She whispered to herself.

Far away, in Death City, a witch hears her plea. She smiles serenely, knowing what she had to do. She looks at Lulu's soul through her mirror and sees that she only has one match. His white hair sticks out piercingly. She closes her eyes, and grants Lulu's wish.

A bright light fills Lulu's room, and a huge booming noise vibrates through the walls. Her head feels as if it might explode. When everything stops spinning, Lulu is sprawled in an alley. Looking around, she tries to recognize her surroundings. Not realizing where she is, Lulu stands on wobbly legs. She walks in a random direction, hoping to find her bearings.

She sees a sign. Death City? Where is that? Not knowing anything about the city, Lulu keeps walking. It's pitch black, the sun having set a long time ago. She gets her light from the strategically placed light posts along the streets. Just as she turns a corner, a huge black object knocks her to the ground. A shocked scream escapes Lulu's lips, and she falls to the ground. She crashes against a crate, scraping her left arm. The thing before her is howling in delight. Lulu screams again, and the monster stops. It turns and faces behind it, where two people stand. A girl with sandy hair and a boy with white hair stand there, watching the beast. A flash of light, and the boy is gone. A scythe is now in the girl's hands. They fight briefly, with the girl blocking every move the monster makes.

She attacks finally, and the beast is gone. A small red bubble is left. The scythe is gone and the boy is back. He eats the small bubble, and sighs happily. Lulu raises an eyebrow but say nothing. "Hey there," the girl says, kneeling down to where she had propped herself up into a sitting position. "What's your name?" "M-my name is Lulu Flowers," she says. "I'm Maka Albarn," she smiles. "And I'm Soul Evans Eater," the boy says, smirking. Soul helps her up. The second he grabs Lulu's hand, a shock goes through her body. He must have felt it too, for he looks shocked for a second. He shakes it off and finishes helping her up. She realizes he is taller than her. She came up to his nose. "So what are you doing out here so late?" Maka asks. "I...got lost," she says. It's partially true. "Do you have somewhere we can take you?" Soul offers. In the corner of her eye, she sees Maka raise an eyebrow at him. "N-no..." Lulu admits. Maka and Soul share a look and nod at the same time. "We'll take you to someone who might be able to help you," Maka says, leading her away from the alley. After ten minutes of silent walking, Lulu stops at a huge castle-like building. She marvels at the Neo-Gothic style, admiring the beauty of it.

"What is this place?" She asks. "It's our school, the DWMA," Maka answers. Lulu walks through the hallways of the huge school, and stops at a place labelled simply the "Death Room". The three of them walk under a long row of guillotines, and stop at a large platform. A big black shadow-like figure stands alone, watching something in a mirror. It turns, and she sees a face hidden by a mask in the shape of a cartoon skull.

"What's up, what's up, Maka and Soul?" it asks in a high-pitched voice. "Hi, Lord Death," Maka smiles. "This is Lulu. She was attacked by a Kishin." He looks at her, and she shivers involuntarily. "Maka and Soul, please leave the room," he orders in a serious voice. Soul's eyes widen and he looks at Lulu with a questioning expression, but leaves anyways. Maka follows.

"You aren't from here," Lord Death says as soon as they leave. "No, I'm not," Lulu says gratefully. "Where am I?" "You are in Death City. Did you do anything magical to get here?" he asks.

"I...made a wish. There was this big booming noise and a flash of light. I was in an alley, and then got attacked by a-a Ki-ki...whatever that thing was."

"Kishin. It's when a human soul goes bad. The DWMA stands for Death Weapon Meister Academy, which is filled with students who swear to protect the world from Kishins."

She tells him everything, from how she was abandoned at a young age to present. He nods, never interrupting. "It sounds like a witch granted your wish," he says after Lulu finished. "Witches aren't real," she says disbelievingly. "Yes, they are. At least here in Death City," he says mysteriously. "Am I here forever?" she asks.

"Maybe. The witch can answer that. For the time being, I want you to attend the DWMA. Your soul says you are a human, but I can make you a weapon. Any weapon of your choice," Lord Death offers. "Katana," she says after thinking for a second. "So be it," he says. A flash of light, and her left hand is in the shape of a katana. "You don't have a meister, so you will have to only use your arm. I'm sure that we will find you a meister before too long though," Lord Death smiles. For the next half an hour, he explains everything about Lulu's arm, how to use it, fight with it, and so on. After he makes sure she knows how to use it, he nods. "L-lord Death?" She asks. "Where will I stay?" "You can stay with Soul and Maka," he answers. Something inside of her is jumping with joy with the thought if staying with Soul.

"Oh, and Lulu?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone else about your predicament," he warns you. "and expect your witch to contact you."

"What?" Lulu asks, confused. "Bye, bye!" his high-pitched voice practically throws Lulu out of the room, where Soul and Maka are waiting for her. "I assume you are staying with us?" Maka smiles as Lulu exits the Death Room. "I guess," she answers, smiling back.

She follows them outside again to go home. She turns one last time to look at the school. Lulu has never been to school before; she wonders what it'll be like. The moon is smiling, and she has an urge to smile back. Lulu notices she's stopped. Soul and Maka are already a few yards away. Soul turns and sees her looking at the school. Smiling, he calls out to her.

"Hey, Lu. You coming?"

She turns and smile. Lulu runs to catch up with them. She feels a weird feeling inside...what is it?

She ponders this for the rest of the walk home. As she reaches their apartment, Lulu realizes what it is and why she has never felt this way before.

"Welcome home," Soul and Maka say together.

_It's the feeling of having someone care about you._

* * *

**CookiezMz: It is finished~ Read and Review~**


	2. The Headband

**CookiezMz: Finally, I have time to work on the story~ Also, I'd like to thank Amelia c (Guest) for her/his(I'm guessing her) review. So, here is your chapter. Now, let's get this shit done. Maka?**

**Maka: Hai! CookiezMz doesn't own anything in this story but the plot and her character; Lulu.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-The Headband**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

* * *

I watch as Maka leads Lu around the house, explaining where things were. She seems worried about something, but it's not cool to worry about other peoples' problems. Maka ends up giving her the couch, since both rooms are already taken. Lu agrees, and takes a blanket and a set of pajamas from Maka. Happy that everything is in its right place, Maka disappears off to her room to do her homework. I swear, that girl is going to kill herself through all of that work. Lu is sitting on the couch, her chin resting on her palm. Her eyes are glazed over, and I know she is thinking about something important. Not wanting to interrupt, I silently make my way to my room.

"Soul?"

I turn to see her looking in my direction. "Yes?"

"I'm kind of hungry…is there any food?" she asks, eyes trained on the ground.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I walk into the kitchen, hunting down food.

She follows quietly, and takes a seat at the table. "Anything should be okay."

I end up giving her a sandwich, with a glass of water. I sit across from her, eating the same thing. Her red bangs cover part of her face, and I have the strangest urge to push them out of her face.

She looks up, and blushes a faint pink. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I-I'm staring?" I shake my head and look back down at my food. I feel my cheeks warm, and I have half a mind to just walk out and hide in my room. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she mumbles.

"So where are you from?" I ask, straining to make conversation.

"I'm from…a place that's really far away."

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really; no."

"That's cool."

A semi-awkward silence fills the air, and we continue eating. I finish before she does, and I take my plate up to the sink. "When you're done, you can just put your plate here," I tell her. She nods. I go into my room, my mind set on finishing all of my homework. But for some strange reason, my mind keeps thinking of her.

* * *

**Lulu's POV**

* * *

As I finish my sandwich, I think about my conversation with Soul. He was just trying to be polite, right? I take my plate up to the sink and rinse it. Then I change quickly and lie down on the couch. I notice there isn't a pillow. Not wanting to disturb Maka, I simply sleep with my head on myhands. As I sleep, I dream.

I'm in a dark hallway, with one door at the end. I walk to the door, and open it. Inside, there's a woman with long blue hair reaching her waist. She turns, and smiles. The door behind me closes, and I involuntarily take a step forward. I see a chair, and I sit down.

"So, Lulu, are you glad I granted your wish?" the woman asks.

"You're the witch?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Yes, I am," she smiles, and I relax despite the fact you're scared.

"Why did you grant my wish?"

"I granted it so many things can happen. First of all, you would be in Death City. Second, for two peoples' happiness, your own and someone else's. Any other questions?"

"Why do I have to be in Death City?"

"It's a long story, You were supposed to be in Death City in the first place, but something happened…and you were sent to the dimension you came from," the witch says.

"Wait…does that mean I'm not from Earth?" I ask, confused. What does this mean?

"As I said, it's a long story. But there is one requirement for this wish to remain. You are here because you are meant for someone. You need to find them, and have them tell you they love you," she avoids the question.

"Can you tell me who they are?" I demand.

"Nope," she smiles. "I can't tell you; you need to find them yourself."

I sit there, stunned. I don't know what to think. Where am I truly from? Earth…or somewhere else? And who am I meant for? I turn to the witch, who is smiling again.

"Our time is up," she says. "Lulu, be careful. You only have a month to find him. And listen to Lord Death; don't tell a soul about this."

With that, the dream vanishes.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

* * *

I finally finish my homework, and try to go to sleep. I manage an hour before waking up, with a parched throat. Sighing, I sit up and go to the kitchen for a glass of water. I fish a cup out of the cupboard, and fill it to the brim. I drink a bit, and sigh. I make my way back to the bed, but before I enter my room I see Lu sleeping on the couch. Her red hair is sprawled everywhere, covering her shoulders and face. She's curled in a ball, with her head resting on her hand. She doesn't have a pillow? I go into my room and set the glass of water down on the nightstand. I grab one of my two pillows and take it to the couch. I carefully lift her head and place the pillow under it. I fix the blanket too, so that it's covering her whole body. I stand, and smile down at her. She's so cute…wait, what am I thinking? I shake my head and go back to my room. I manage to fall asleep again, and don't wake until morning.

* * *

**Lulu's POV**

* * *

I wake with a gasp. What did that mean? The witch…what did she mean, only one month? I realize I'm shaking, and I try to calm down. My tank top is sticking to my back, and the pillow is damp. Wait…pillow? I stare at the pillow as if it's from a different dimension…and then smile at the irony. Shaking my head, I stand up and stretch. I fix the couch so that it looks clean, and fold the blanket and pillow. Glancing at the clock, I realize I'm up early. To thank Maka and Soul, I decide to make breakfast. I make toast, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. I set the table and poured juice. Just as I finish, Maka walks in.

"Oh, Lulu! You didn't have to do this," she smiles gratefully and takes a seat at the table.

Soul walks in a few seconds later and sees breakfast. He sits next to Maka, across from me. He fills his plate and starts to eat.

"Man, Maka, did your cooking improve overnight?" Soul asks after a few minutes.

Maka gives him a look. "I didn't make it, Lulu did."

"That explains why it tastes better," he says, smirking at me.

My cheeks darken, and Maka hits Soul with a book that appears out of nowhere.

"Makaaaa-chop!"

I blink as Soul rubs his head. Maka begins eating again, and so does Soul. I follow suit, and finish just as Maka does.

"Lulu, I laid out some clothes for you on my bed. Go ahead and change; I'll clean up breakfast," Maka says, smiling.

I nod and walk into her room. Closing the door, I turn to see the clothes. A black long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt. Simple, yet elegant. Just your style. After I change, I go back out to the kitchen. Maka is done cleaning up and reading a book on the couch, and Soul is looking out the window. Both look up as I walk in.

"Good, I'm glad the clothes fit you," Maka beams.

Soul doesn't say anything. He looks me up and down, nods, and looks back out the window. I sit next to Maka and read a book as well. I had selected one off of the massive bookshelf in the corner.

"Maka! Soul!" a voice shouts from outside.

Maka and Soul open the door in an instant, and a boy with blue hair followed by a tall girl with black hair push past them.

"Are you guys ready for the park?!" the boy cries, pointing at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Soul mutters.

"Then let's go!" he shouts. The tall girl apologizes for the noise and rude intrusion.

"Is it okay if we bring Lulu? She's new to the area, and we want to introduce her to all of our friends," Maka says, gesturing to me.

The boy turns, and stares at me. His eyes widen, and for a second I worry if something is on my face.

"So, you must be Lulu," he says quietly.

"Yeah, that's me," you say just as quietly.

"Well, the others are waiting for us, better get going!" Maka calls, and you follow her out of the house and into the street.

"I'm the great assassin, Black*Star!" the boy yells. "And this is my weapon, Tsubaki."

I nod and smile, shaking both of their hands. "I'm Lulu. I'm a weapon too."

Maka and Soul, who had been walking ahead, stop. "Wait, you're a weapon?" Maka asks.

"Yeah," I say quietly, looking down at my feet. "I'm a katana."

"Why didn't you defend yourself last night?" Soul asks.

"It's…new to me," I say honestly. "I'm not used to it yet."

We all talk about nothing in general until I reach the park. A boy with black hair with three white stripes on one side and two girls are waiting.

"Ah, Soul, Maka," the boy says, spreading his arms wide. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Don't forget about me, the almighty Black*Star!" Black*Star screams. Tsubaki apologizes again.

"Who are you?" the boy asks. The two girls in matching outfits walk over to where I'm standing.

"Yeah, who are you? Are you new?" the tall girl asks.

"Do you like giraffes?" the shorter (and obviously younger) one adds.

"I'm Lulu. Yeah, I'm new. And I think giraffes are adorable," I say, managing to answer all three questions.

"I'm Death the Kid," the boy says. "but you can call me Kid."

"I'm Liz, and that's Patty. We're his weapons," the tall girl says.

I shake their hands, and Kid keeps staring at you. I raise an eyebrow and he reaches over to me. I slap his hand away.

"Ever heard of personal space?" I ask, taking a step back.

"It's your hair. It's asymmetrical," Kid says, following me. He reaches over in a flash and tugs on my red bangs.

"Hey!" I say, trying to bat his hand away. He won't let go, and I was starting to think he is crazy.

A flash of white, and Kid is pulled away from me. Soul stands in front of me, his back to Kid. He pulls off his headband, and gently puts it on my head. My bangs are pulled out of my face, and he smiles. All the noise in the background stops, and I stare at Soul, who stares back. He turns to Kid, and smirks.

"Symmetrical enough?"

"It'll have to do…" Kid says slowly. He walks away with Liz and Patty.

"Is he crazy?" I ask, stunned. Again.

"Sometimes. He's just severely OCD," Soul answers, smirking again.

Both of us walk over to the group, and they start talking again. I keep my distance from Kid, and end up talking with Liz and Patty. I have a lot in common with them. Black*Star stands on top of the table I had been sitting at, and points a finger towards the sky.

"Basketball game!" he cries.

* * *

**CookiezMz: Woah! That took a lot more than I thought it would! Anywho, Read and Review~**


	3. The Game

**CookiezMz: Is it just me, or can I write fast? Also, someone (Guest), I MIGHT make it Maka x Kid in the end. It all depends. Kid! Get your symmetrical ass here!**

**Kid: - squeals in happiness and stands in spot - CookiezMz doesn't own anything but her plot and characters~**

* * *

**Chapter 3—The Game**

* * *

Everyone looks up at him standing on the table.

Black*Star points at Kid and Soul and yells, "I challenge the two of you to a basketball game!"

"There's a problem," Soul says, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Lulu realizes she still have his headband.

"There's three of us, and two teams. Either one team of two and a single player, or one on one with one sitting out."

"He's right," Kid agrees, nodding his head.

Black*Star frowns, and thinks for a minute.

"Why don't you arm wrestle or something like that to decide who sits out first?" Liz asks from where she's seated next to Lulu.

"That's an amazing idea!" Black*Star shouts.

A few minutes later, it is decided. Black*Star had lost to both Kid and Soul, so he would play the second game. Kid and Soul were getting ready to decide who would get the ball first. Tsubaki is the undisputed referee, since she is the fairest. Liz and Patty are cheering, and Maka is reading a book. Lulu sits next to the Thompson siblings, listening to them cheering for their meister. Everyone is smiling and enjoying themselves except for Black*Star, who is still upset about losing. He smirks at Soul, who had just sat down for the final arm wrestle and sits next to Lulu. She raises an eyebrow but smile anyways. Soul grimaces. Kid and Soul are fighting with their elbows on the table, and Black*Star is talking to Lulu endlessly. Soul glances at her, and she smiles encouragingly. He throws his arm down, and Kid loses. Smiling in triumph, he grabs the ball from Tsubaki. A blow of the whistle, and the game has begun. For the first half of the game, Lulu watches Soul. He's constantly blowing his hair out of his eyes, and she feels a pang of guilt. She should have given him his headband back! Black*Star tugs on Lulu's sleeve. He's been talking to her the whole game, but she has only been answering him half-heartily, since she's been watching Soul.

"I asked you a question," he says. "Do you think you can ignore a god like me!?"

"No, sorry," she says. "I was just distracted."

"Alright then," he mutters. "I asked you why you're living with Maka and Soul."

Lulu turns and answers him. "I didn't have anywhere to go, and they took me in. They're good people." Lulu smiles at the thought.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

* * *

I hate having my hair in my eyes. I hate it! My headband saves me from constantly blowing my hair out of my eyes. But I had to give my headband to Lu. It was that or she could have been hurt! When I heard her cry out...I don't know what came over me. I blow my hair out of my eyes again, and make a basket. I can hear Maka, Liz, and Patty cheering. I couldn't hear Lu and glance over at her. She's talking to Black*Star, and smiling. Smiling! I stop in my tracks, but as soon as I do, I'm knocked to the ground. I land with an audible oomph on the concrete. Maka runs over, but I get up on my own. Man, that was so uncool!

"Soul, are you okay? You're distracted," Maka says quietly.

I ignore her for a moment at glance at Lu. Black*Star keeps talking to her, but she's pushing him away, looking at me. She raises an eyebrow and I shake my head. I breathe a sigh of relief when she pushed Black*Star away and sits next to Liz and Patty.

"I can tell you think about her."

"What?" I ask in surprise. Maka isn't supposed to read my soul's thoughts!

"You always looking at him. You're jealous when Black*Star talks to her, and sometimes you're...protective of her," Maka says.

"Just...don't tell anyone, okay?" I ask her.

She nods, and I go back to the game.

* * *

**Lulu's POV**

* * *

I'm still worried about Soul's fall, but he seems to be okay so I shake it off. I'm still annoyed from when Black*Star was talking to me. He kept talking...never shutting up...Eventually, the game ends, with Kid as the winner. Soul seems miffed, but he seems okay with the defeat when Black*Star moves away from me. He takes the seat next to me. He blows his bangs out of his eyes for the umpteenth time, and I smile.

"You can have your headband back," I say as I remove the headband from my hair.

My red bangs fall back onto my face, hiding my left eye.

"I saw it was a bit of an obstacle in the game."

"Nah, keep it until we get home," he says, gently placing the headband back on my head.

He brushes a stray strand of hair out of my face, and my cheeks slightly warm up.

"I'd rather lose another game than have you get hurt by Kid. Or anyone else, for that matter."

I smile at him, and he smiles back. For a moment, all we do is stare at each other.

"So, what's it like at the DWMA?" I ask, looking down at the floor, cheeks darkening.

"It's actually pretty cool. Not like a usual school. The teachers are awesome, except for Dr. Stein. He's...crazy," Soul says, chuckling. "Be careful, he might dissect you."

"What?" I look up in surprise. "B-but he's a teacher!"

"The day that stops him..." Soul full-out laughs now. I can't help but laugh along with him.

"DWMA sounds like a lot of fun," I say, still smiling.

"It is. You'll love it," Soul says, smirking at me.

"Yo, Soul! Lulu!" Black*Star shouts.

Both of us look up, and he smirks.

"Are you talking about how awesome I am?"

He's about to say more, but Tsubaki drags him back to the game. Soul face-palms and I chuckle.

"A bit full of himself, huh?" I giggle.

"You have no idea," Soul says, suddenly serious.

The two of us talk some more, about general stuff until the game is over. Soul gets up, ready to play Black*Star. I grab his hand, stopping him.

"Good luck," I say blushing, squeezing his hand.

His cheeks darken almost as dark as mine, and he smiles. He goes to the court with renewed energy, but stops Kid before he can sit next to me. He mutters something in his ear, and Kid nods. Kid sits next to me, and I unconsciously move away from him.

"Don't worry," he says. "I won't bother you about your...symmetry." He shudders.

"What is it with you and symmetry?" I ask, purely curious.

"I simply like things to be in order," he mumbles.

"I can respect that," I smile.

For a minute, both of us watch the game. Soul and Black*Star run the length of the court, trying to one-up each other.

"If you're so...symmetrical, why are their stripes on the left side and not the right?" I ask, gesturing to his hair.

I've seen a few meltdowns in my life, but I was not prepared to what happened next.

"DON'T EVEN MENTION THAT! OH GOD, I'M ASYMMETRICAL REAPER SCUM I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" he shouts loudly.

I jump as he screams, and almost fall off the bench. Kid is crying with a nosebleed and his head in his hands.

"Damn rich kids," Liz mutters as she rubs Kid's back. Patty, as usual, is laughing.

The game has stopped, and everyone is surrounding Kid. Except for Soul, who is next to me.

"You mentioned the hair, didn't you?" he asks, smirking.

"I was confused...his symmetry and his hair..." I say, watching him convulse on the bench.

Kid hears this, and passes out. The group turns and stares at me. I blush as the group glares.

"Guys, back off," Soul says eventually. "We've all done that before."

"Yeah, but we didn't kill him," Black*Star says loudly, poking Kid's face.

I shrink lower in my seat. Guilt plagues me as Kid lies motionless on the ground. After a few minutes of total silence, Kid wakes up.

"How embarrassing," he says. "But I have a solution that will leave everyone just as embarrassed, if not more."

"And that would be...what?" Maka asks.

"I'm having another lock-in," Kid says with flare.

Everyone cheers or groans. I sit there mutely, confused and dazed. Soul is still next to me, shaking his head.

"What's a lock-in?" I ask him.

"Kid's fancy way of saying he's having a sleepover where you're not allowed to leave the house for anything," he answers.

"Not...allowed to leave?" I are confused again.

"Not even allowed to open a window," he laughs. "That last one was brutal."

My first thought is: what fun! Then I remember the fact I can't tell them anything about myself. Truth or Dare...Seven Minutes in Heaven...Spin the Bottle...Now I'm worried.

* * *

**CookiezMz: Uh-oh! Kid is having a lock-in! What will Lulu do?! You'll find out if you read and review! So...**

_**Read and Review~**_


	4. The Lock-In

**CookieUsagi: I finally had time to update this friggin' story! After so long. I now present you—The Girl Chapter 4! So, let's see...Lord Death! Can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Lord Death: Sure! CookieUsagi doesn't own anything but her OC and story plot~**

**CookieUsagi: - fistpumps air - Hellz yeah! Now, let's get this thing started!**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_For a minute, both of us watch the game. Soul and Black*Star run the length of the court, trying to one-up each other. "If you're so...symmetrical, why are their stripes on the left side and not the right?" I ask, gesturing to his hair. I've seen a few meltdowns in my life, but I was not prepared to what happened next. "DON'T EVEN MENTION THAT! OH GOD, I'M ASYMMETRICAL REAPER SCUM I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" he shouts loudly. I jump as he screams, and almost fall off the bench. Kid is crying with a nosebleed and his head in his hands. "Damn rich kids," Liz mutters as she rubs Kid's back. Patty, as usual, is laughing. The game has stopped, and everyone is surrounding Kid. Except for Soul, who is next to me. "You mentioned the hair, didn't you?" he asks, smirking._

_"I was confused...his symmetry and his hair..." I say, watching him convulse on the bench._

_Kid hears this, and passes out. The group turns and stares at me. I blush as the group glares. "Guys, back off," Soul says eventually. "We've all done that before."_

_"Yeah, but we didn't kill him," Black*Star says loudly, poking Kid's face._

_I shrink lower in my seat. Guilt plagues me as Kid lies motionless on the ground. After a few minutes of total silence, Kid wakes up. "How embarrassing," he says. "But I have a solution that will leave everyone just as embarrassed, if not more."_

_"And that would be...what?" Maka asks._

_"I'm having another lock-in," Kid says with flare._

_Everyone cheers or groans. I sit there mutely, confused and dazed. Soul is still next to me, shaking his head. "What's a lock-in?" I ask him._

_"Kid's fancy way of saying he's having a sleepover where you're not allowed to leave the house for anything," he answers._

_"Not...allowed to leave?" I are confused again._

_"Not even allowed to open a window," he laughs. "That last one was brutal."_

_My first thought is: what fun! Then I remember the fact I can't tell them anything about myself. Truth or Dare...Seven Minutes in Heaven...Spin the Bottle...Now I'm worried._

**_~ Present ~_**

* * *

After Kid's declaration, everyone, including Lulu, goes home to pack her bags. Black*Star and Tsubaki walk with Lulu for part of the way. Black*Star was talking about himself again, until he noticed something.

"SOUL! WHY IS LULU WEARING YOUR HEADBAND? YOU NEVER TAKE THAT THING OFF!" he shouts. Maka looks up and glances over at mentioned girl, a slight feeling of jealousy pounding in her heart. "Oh, you are wearing his headband. I thought he had just forgot it at home."

"Cool guys like me don't forget stuff," Soul says, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"But why is she wearing it?" Black*Star presses.

"Didn't want Kid to attack her," he says quietly.

"Thanks again," Lulu say, smiling at him.

He smiles back, and walks with more purpose. Lulu, Soul, and Maka walk home alone after that because Black*Star and Tsubaki reached their apartment. When they get home, Lulu follows Maka into her room. She hands her another set of pajamas consisting of grey shorts and a black shirt with a skull on it. _Reminds me of Kid. _She thinks. Lulu gets a set of clothes for the day, and she's good to go. Maka and Soul take a bit longer than expected, so she decides to sit down on the couch. A small table is next to the couch and it holds a lamp and a photo album. Lulu grabs the album, and flips through it. Pictures of Maka, Soul, and all of their friends take up most shots. In one of them, however, of Death the Kid, Soul, and Black*Star, the blue-haired witch from her dream is smirking in the background.

"Choose…" Lulu hears faintly.

She gasps and drops the album with a loud thump. She stares at nothing, frozen in shock.  
"Lulu? Everything okay?" Maka asks, coming up behind her.

"Y-yeah," She replies. "F-fine."

"You seem a bit shaken up," Maka notices, and Lulu tries to smile.

"R-really, it's n-nothing," She stutters. Lulu picks the book back up and looks at the picture again. No witch.

Sighing, she places the book back on the table. Soul walks out of his room with a bag, and all of them leave. Maka and Soul chat about school while Lulu remains silent, still wondering about that photo and the inhabitant in it. After ten minutes of walking, they reach Kid's house. Perfectly symmetrical, unlike his hair. Lulu smiles to herself, and follows the others inside. Once inside, Lulu forgets about all of her worries. Most likely because she had to duck to avoid having her head being taken off by a pillow.

"Sorry, Lulu!" Black*Star shouts. "Trying to get headband-boy."

He starts to laugh, but is silenced when he's hit by three different pillows. Soul walks into the kitchen, whistling suspiciously. Black*Star shouts something unintelligible and throws a pillow after Soul. It misses the albino, and hits a picture frame. The picture falls, and shatters on the floor. Kid, who had just walked in carrying drinks, gapes at the mess on the floor. His eye twitches.

"Everyone take cover!" Black*Star shouts, running into the kitchen. Maka ducks behind the couch with Tsubaki and Lulu follows Soul into the kitchen. As soon as she closes the door, Kid explodes. His cry of shock/horror/anger/terror echoes for a few seconds, and then she hear another crashing sound. Lulu turns to Soul and Black*Star, who are glancing at each other guiltily, then at the door.

"SYMMETRY IS NECESSARY FOR A HAPPY LIFE!" Kid screams. This goes on for a good ten minutes, and when he's disappeared to his room everyone comes back out. Liz and Patty go with him, to calm him down. The living room is bare…literally. Nothing is in the room except for the couch and TV. Pillows litter the floor, almost every pillow in the house it looks like. The pictures have disappeared from the wall.

"What should we do now?" Maka asks.

"Something that exploits my god-ness!" Black*Star shouts.

"So…like truth or dare?" Liz grumbles, examining her nails.

"Might as well," Maka says, glancing at Black*Star still screaming.

Everyone sits in a circle, facing one another. Black*Star tries to sit next to Lulu, but Soul took the place on her right while Maka sits on her left. Black*Star frowns and sits between to Soul and Tsubaki.

"Who should go first?" Maka asks.

"Liz suggested it," Lulu says, piping up.

"That's true," Liz agrees. "So ask me."

"Truth or dare?" Black*Star grins evilly.

"Truth," Liz says with caution.

"Hm…" Black*Star thinks for a moment. "What is the most embarrassing thing Kid has done to you involving symmetry?"

"Um…haha…" Liz mumbles, blushing.

"He…um…ripped the shower curtain off the rod when I was taking a shower because it wasn't symmetrical enough."

Patty laughs. "I remember that!" She shouts, giggling.

Everyone laughs, now knowing it was true. Black*Star looks around the circle. "Who's next, huh?"

"I'll go!" Patty says, smiling.

"Okay," Black*Star grins evilly again. "Truth or dare?"

"Black*Star!" Maka scolds. "You can't ask twice in a row! Patty, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Patty beams.

"Hmm….I got it!" Maka bumps her hand into her fist. "Patty, don't laugh for a full minute."

She nods. "Any of you make me laugh…" she threatens, using her scary voice.

It is silent as a graveyard for the next minute. As soon as it's over, Patty laughs. "That wasn't so bad!" she says cheerfully.

"It's the almighty Black*Star's turn!" someone shouts. Can you guess who?

"Okay, Black*Star, truth or dare?" Patty asks.

"I'm no coward! DARE!" he screams. He laughs in his usual cocky way, loud and boisterous.

"Kiss Tsubaki," Patty instructs.

Black*Star stops mid-cackle. "Do what now?" he asks, slowly turning red.

"Kiss. Tsubaki." Patty smiles with a glint of revenge.

Black*Star walks over to Tsubaki and quickly kisses her on the cheek. Before anything else could happen, he sat down with amazing speed.

"Maka! Truth or dare?" he asks, still blushing.

"Tru—" Maka stops when Soul gives her a look. "Ugh, fine. Dare."

"I dare you to call your father and tell him you love him. You can't hang up on him," Black*Star says.

"Eh?" Maka pales. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

She pulled out a mirror hesitantly and dialed Lord Death. Everyone heard his cheery voice as he greets the blond meister.

"H-hi, Lord Death," Maka sighs. "Is my father there?"

"Yeah, he is!" Lord Death says with glee.

"Maka? Are you okay?!" Spirit shouts, pressing his face against the glass.

"Yeah, Papa, I'm fine," Maka says, shooting a glare at Soul and Black*Star. "I just wanted to tell you…I love you."

A string of gibberish follows this statement, causing everyone except for Maka to burst out laughing.

"Makaaaa…" Spirit shouts, his face pressed up against the glass even more.

After two minutes of this, Spirit stops. Maka throws the mirror aside so hard it cracks. Liz covers Kid's eyes so he doesn't see the unsymmetrical crack.

"Now that that's over…" Maka turns back into the circle. "Lulu, truth or dare?"

She hadn't been expecting this, and jumped slightly at the sound of her name. Her hand slightly lands on Soul's, who's right next to her. Lulu blush and mumble an apology.

"Uh…truth?" it sounds like a question.

"Okay, hm," Maka drops the glare aimed at the two touching hands and thinks for a moment, soon turning to questioned girl. "What is your biggest fear?"

"Ummm…heights and the dark," she says. _Heights have never bothered me, but better stay that than nothing. As for the dark…it creeps me out._

Black*Star grins evilly. Lulu gets a bad feeling he was going to use this information.

"Okay, Tsubaki, truth or dare?" Lulu asks, getting the attention off of her.

"Truth, please," she smiles sweetly.

"Hmm…what do you think of Black*Star? Honestly?" She ask.

"He's smart, but loud. He should get along better with girls." Tsubaki says, blushing, looking at Black*Star discreetly.

_Why would she blush?_

"Soul, truth or dare?" she asks, tucking her bangs behind her ears.

"It wouldn't be cool to chicken out, so I'll take dare," Soul says, cracking his knuckles.

"Okay…hm…" Tsubaki thinks for a moment.

"Tsubaki, don't you dare—" Maka says, but is cut off by Soul.

"Maka, you can't stop other people's dares," he smirks, showing his sharp teeth that fascinate Lulu.

"Shut up, Soul," Maka snaps, throwing the pillow she had been sitting on at his face.

He ducks, and it hits Lulu. She is almost knocked over, but remains sitting.

"Oh, Lulu, I am so sorry!" Maka says, covering her mouth, although slightly glad it hit the victim.

"It's alright. It's just a shame…" Lulu grabs the pillow. "…you missed him!"

She swings her arm, and whacks Soul with the pillow. Within seconds, a massive pillow fight breaks out. Lulu team up with Maka and Tsubaki, teaming up against the boys. Maka takes on Black*Star and Kid with the girls, Lulu against Soul. Pillows and feathers are flying everywhere and Soul is desperately trying to hit Lulu and catch her off guard. When the pillows don't work, he flat out tackles Lulu. She's knocked to the ground. Soul goes down with her. He's straddling herr waist, trapping Lulu with his embrace. Just like a few hours ago, he stares into herr eyes and the whole world stops. For a few moments, nothing happens. And then, _ WHAM! _Soul is knocked off of Lulu by Black*Star who is crowing with delight. "I got lover-boy!" he screams. Then for no reason and every reason, she starts to laugh. Once Lulu starts, she can't stop. Soul and Maka join in, and then the rest of the group. Black*Star not wanting to be left out, laughs along with Tsubaki with her usual quiet chuckle. Lulu stands, followed by the rest. She holds her stomach, aching from laughing so much. Kid, finally taking control back of the party, stops and stares at the mess. He shakes, and ignores the mess. He walks shakily to the kitchen and makes a glass of water.

"C'mon, let's watch a scary movie or something," he says.

He finds a horror flick and puts it in. Lulu hates horror movies but refrain from complaining. Soul, of course, sits next to her. Maka sits on Soul's left and Black*Star sits on Lulu's left, so she is surrounded by familiar faces. It was a new movie, some slasher flick. All of the lights were turned down, curtains drawn. Once the movie started, the mood of the room intensified. Lulu unconsciously leans into Soul. He notices, but doesn't say anything. He puts his arm behind her on the arm of the couch.

Maka smiles. _Lulu and Soul sure do get along nicely, even though I wish Soul would do the same to me._ She thinks to herself, sighing with jealousy tainting it. This goes unnoticed by everyone.

"I bet you'll scream like a little girl," Soul whispers in Lulu's ear.

"You'll lose that bet," She whispers back.

"We'll see about that," he smirks.

As they watch the movie, it slowly gets more and more scary. Black*Star decides to sit next to Tsubaki and she leans her head on his shoulder. Maka sits next to Kid, who makes random comments to her about the asymmetry of the movie. At a dark moment in the horror flick, blood splashes against the screen and Lulu screams, indeed, like a little girl and curl into Soul's side. Maka and Tsubaki scream as well, and curl into their respective boys. At the same moment, all the boys look at each other and smile._ Score. _Soul smirks, showing off his teeth and whispers in Lulu's ear, "I win."

"And what do you win?" She asks with her eyes closed, still trying to forget about the scary moment.

"This," he says, leaning down. But, she stops it with the back of her hand.

"No..."

Soul is slightly taken aback by this action. He sighs in disappointment and looks up to continue watching the movie. Maka looks up just in time to see the whole scene unfold and sligtly smiles. _I'm glad Soul got rejected. I hope that makes him like Lulu less...What are you thinking Maka?! Lulu is your friend! _Maka shakes her head a bit and tries to get rid of the thought.

* * *

**CookieUsagi: And that concludes Chapter 4! Hope you like it~**

_**Read & Review!**_


	5. Trust Issues

**Usagi: Okay, I'm back with Chapter 5~ The next chapter will have Maka getting back at Lulu because she so jealous~ That's all you guys will know. :P OKay...let's see...I've had Maka, Kid, and Lord Death...SOUL!**

**Soul: What do you want?**

**Usagi: Say the disclaimer please~ ^^**

**Soul: Fine. Cool guys like me don't belong to Usagi, along with the entire Soul Eater bunch. She only owns her changed up plot and OC; Lulu.**

**Usagi: - presses button -**

* * *

**Lulu's P.O.V.**

* * *

_Ohmigod. I rejected him! I actually rejected him!_

These thoughts (and more) run through my head as the albino seems to have his aura become depressed. He looks back at me, and smiles. His normally red eyes are blue, yet I don't notice. **(A/N: That's possible people. :3)**

"I'm not angry at you Lulu. Just a bit upset," he says.

"Ah, okay...I'm still sorry," I reply, smiling back.

The two of us just stare at each, lost in each others—ah, I've read too many romance novels. It was, basically, a nice time to just be quiet. That is, until Black*Star sees us. "Ooh, Lover Boy," he coos. Everyone looks, but Soul waves them off with his hand. Kid raises his eyebrows suggestively at Maka, who Maka-chops him. Tsubaki kisses Black*Star on the cheek (causing him to go red) and whispers, "Leave them alone." Soul wraps his arm around me, for real this time. I smile and snuggle into his side.

* * *

With a jolt, I wake up. I nearly scream in frustration. _How could this all be a dream!?...The good thing is that I never rejected him! _I had fallen asleep on Soul's shoulder during the movie. The horror flick is almost over, and I had fallen asleep before you could scream. _And I also won the bet!_

"Wow, you actually fell asleep. I guess those type of movies don't scare you as much as you let on," Soul says, whispering in my ear.

"U-um, y-yeah," I say lamely, still thinking about the dream.

"Movie's over! Alright, everyone go to bed!" Kid says, standing up and shutting up off the movie.

After ten minutes of getting ready for bed, everyone settles down and starts yawning. I, having slept before, am still tired and could fall asleep easily. But that didn't mean I did. Soul is next to me, sleeping on his side. He is facing me. I smile at him, even though his eyes are closed. I close my eyes, and then...nothing. A light flashes, and then I'm in another room. The witch's room. Her blue hair is striking.

"Hello, Lulu," she greets.

"Hi," I reply tersely.

"Did you like your dream?"

"Not really, no," I answer tensely.

"I guess you wouldn't," she frowns. "I'm sorry. I thought you would like it. After all, he _is_ your true match."

"Wait, what?" I look up in shock, but the scene has already changed.

* * *

It is now daytime, and I'm back in Kid's living room. Everyone is just waking up along with me. Soul is rubbing his eyes. Maka is yawning, and Black*Star is quiet for once, stretching. Tsubaki is brushing her long hair. Kid and his weapons are nowhere to be found. I, following Maka's lead, yawn as well. "Morning," I say through my yawn, greeting the others. They repeat the greeting in turn. Kid enters the room with Liz and Patty in tow. He immediately looks at me. "Well, someone is looking...asymmetrical today."

"Umm..." I am NOT sure how to reply.

He takes a step forward, which prompts Soul to kneel in front of me in a protective stance. "Leave her alone," he growls, which makes me blush.

"At least run a brush through her hair," Kid mutters, shuddering.

Soul nods silently and hands me a brush. I thank him and start combing my waist-long, blond hair with black highlights.

"Better," he mumbles, obviously annoyed at the state of my hair. _How does he deal with my highlights?_

The rest of the day passes like this, and before I know it, I am walking back home with Soul and Maka at my side. I am nervous, with my first day at the DWMA tomorrow and all. Soul notices this, and slings an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, don't worry, Lulu," he smiles. "You'll be fine. Especially with someone as cool as me being there."

"Thanks," I say, still nervous.

"Seriously," Maka says, joining the conversation. "You'll be alright." I notice a slight ting of jealosy in her voice, almost as if she was angry at something.

"I hope so," I say, full of a mixture of dread and hope.

* * *

As I stand outside of the DWMA, I recall certain feelings of nervousness. A slight butterfly feeling; I'm shaking. Soul wraps an arm around me again and walks me to Class Crescent Moon with him. A grey-haired man covered in stitches is waiting for us there.

"Ah, this must be Lulu Flowers," he says. I nod in reply. _That name sounds so wimpy...I should change it._ "It's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Stein."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Stein. But...is it possible for me to change my name? You know, just to hide my real identity?" I say.

"Very well, I see no problem with that. What would you like your new name to be?"

"Satomi...Satomi Zhang."

"That's nice. You can sit next to Soul today, since you seem to be so...close," he says, staring at Soul's arm wrapped around me.

"Yep, we're _real_ close," Soul says, tightening his arm around me.

He leads me to our seats and I sit next to him as instructed. Maka growls and I turn around to see her glaring at us two. I gulp in fear. As all of the students are seated, Dr. Stein calls attention to me.

"Class, this is Miss Satomi Zhang. She is new, and I expect you to be nice to her. Satomi, tell us about yourself."

"Hi," you stand. "I'm Satomi, as you already know, and I'm a weapon." My katana pops out. "That's all." I sit back down, making my katana become a hand again.

"Okay, onto business today. We need to work on trusting each other," Dr. Stein says. "I will pair you up, and no, they will not be your regular partners. Okay, ready? Good. Maka, go with Kid." A bunch of other names are listed, but you don't know them. Until you hear three words.

"Satomi with Soul."

* * *

**Usagi: Boom! Chapter done! :D**

_**Read and Review~**_


	6. Notice

**CookieUsagi: I am seriously considering quitting this/putting this on hiatus so I can make an Kuroshitsuji story...should I?...Oh! I know: How about, if I get 10 reviews saying that I should continue, I'll continue. You have till Sunday. I wait to see what you readers think I should do with my time. **

**People Who Think I Should Continue:**

**Crimson's Heart**

**Guest**

**Yuuki Stein (Guest)**

**twitchywolfie**

* * *

**4/10**


	7. Conclusion

**CookieUsagi: Simple and short: DISCONTINUED!**


End file.
